The Great Wall Of Chugoku
by woodpeltmeow-meow cat
Summary: China visits Japan and finds out about his relationship with Greece and he says something he never intended to say. later Greece confronts the two. NiChu (Japan x China) rated M for implied sex, suggestive language and cursing.


I'm Yao Wang, the personification of China and yesterday my world turned upside down. I'm still not sure if it was a good thing. It all started when I went over to Japan's house.

We hadn't talked for a while, not really. Of course we did chat a little during world conferences and that sort of thing, but other than that we hadn't talked for at least a year. This made it somewhat awkward.

I couldn't really think of much to say so I was glad when Japan asked "So how are you?"

"I'm good, er, well to be honest not much has been happening that's actually _good_ but it's not like anything bad has happened either, aru."

An awkward silence filled the air so I asked him the same question, "what about you?"

"I'm fine as well."

I winced slightly at his emotionless answer. "Anything new going on, aru? Treaties? Um, relationships?" I asked trying to sound casual instead of tense.

He looked slightly surprised and said "Actually yes, I'm with Greece."

I couldn't help myself "Greece!?"

"Yes. Don't be so surprised."

"That crazy, cat-loving, insensitive, pervy bastard!?"

Japan stared, not comprehending my outburst. "I…. I like cats" he stuttered.

"Wh- I- Greece- d- do you have _any_ idea how long the Great Wall of China is!?" too late I realized what I had said and put a hand over my mouth, feeling my face heat up like flames in a dry forest.

He stared at me eyes wide as an owl's. His mouth was open but the air lacked words until I started apologizing loudly. "…Honestly I have no idea why I said that I'm so sorry! I'm awful aru! Please forgive me I shouldn't have said that!.."

I only stopped when Japan mumbled "I'd choose you."

"What?"

"Over Greece I mean. I didn't want to break our friendship though."

"I… um, I…." I closed my eyes tight not knowing what to say.

I heard the younger man shifting around, then I felt soft lips on my cheek and opened my eyes wide. He was kissing me lightly and it felt so nice but then he pulled away and I realized that he was technically cheating on Greece. Not that I cared for Greece right now but still it was wrong.

The Japanese man took my silence for rejection. "I'm sorry I just thought that…"

"No it's fine…"

"Good."

Then he leaned in to kiss me on the lips. They were so soft and I swear I almost melted. When he pulled away I had to voice my thoughts. "Kiku, this is wrong, you have a boyfriend, aru."

"I told you I choose you."

"But…"

"If you don't want this that's fine."

"No! I do want this, aru. It's just… a little fast, I don't mind it though, aru."

He tilted his head and gave me a small smile. Then he started kissing me softly on my cheek, soon starting downwards. I sat there paralyzed as he slowly pushed me to the floor.

* * *

I jolted awake, scrambling to sit up while tangled in unfamiliar sheets. My nakedness startled me and I looked around the room for my clothes. My eyes fell on Kiku, just as bare as me, and I felt myself smile slightly. I found my clothing and dressed quickly, but I still couldn't find my hair tie.

"Ohayō" I heard Kiku muse sleepily.

I smirked to myself. "No one would expect you to be so aggressive in bed, aru."

He blushed and said quietly "I didn't either."

I couldn't help but laugh. "How long has it been for you?"

He blushed more.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Really? That was your first time?"

He nodded shyly.

"Are you going to get dressed now?" I heard him mumble something in Japanese and said "I can leave if you want me to, aru."

"No, it is fine." He stood slowly and pulled on some clothes.

"Oh by the way, aru, I can't find my hair tie."

Kiku chuckled a little.

"What?"

"It's just you look so handsome with your hair down I don't know why you want a hair tie."

I blushed and pulled Kiku into a hug witch he melted into happily.

* * *

We sat in the living room together as I watched Kiku sketching his sword quietly. The floorboards suddenly creaked loudly and we both stood up, ready for a fight, Kiku even grabbing his sword. Greece showed himself and I noticed Kiku tense.

"Oh, it's you." He said.

"Why is he here?" Greece asked indicating me.

"That's rude!" I said loudly.

"What? Can I not have other men over?"

Greece came over and punched me in the gut. I saw Kiku's eyes widen and his hand tightened around his sword. He had unsheathed it and had the other man against the wall ready to cut his throat in no time.

"Kiku, No!" I shouted.

His eyes narrowed and he contented himself with making a deep wound in the Greek's arm.

Greece clutched his arm and turned to leave. "Yeah, yeah go fuck him, see if I care you traitor." And he was gone.

Kiku dropped his sword on the floor and ran to me, eyes filled with tears.

I held him close, careful, as if he were fragile, and said "Shh, it's ok I'm here, aru"

"I l-love you Yao"

"I love you too Kiku" I said after a short pause and kissed him gently.

After a while he stopped crying and we just cuddled together for some time before I thought of something. I smirked and said "well now that you do know just how long the Great Wall is, do you think that what Greece suggested is a good idea, aru, because I certainly do."

Kiku stifled a laugh and mumbled quietly "well… that does sound very nice right now, yes."

"Well I'm glad because after a bit more of this cuddling you just might not have had a choice" I said with a huge smirk.


End file.
